The Drabbles Set
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Mai Hime and Otome ShizuNatsu drabbles that I came up with will be compiled and posted here. First drabble up! Mostly fluff.


**A/N:** Hello there. I'm just taking a break to bring you this drabble that popped up in my mind many months ago after I heard a love phrase on the radio, but it was until now that I could write it.

I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

Enjoy!!

Thanks to leebot-sensei for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Sunrise does, that's why they are on my hate list…

* * *

**Tears**

There they were, seating on the couch after an exquisite dinner, simply enjoying the company of the other.

It all seemed like a dream, it was like this fantasy world would shatter at any moment, revealing a horrible truth and agonizing reality. Thankfully, both of them knew this was so not a dream. They fought for this; they suffered a lot, yes; but it was worthy; finally they had a bit of happiness, their paradise. Having each other was more than enough for them; all they needed was each other and nothing more. Or at least that's what one of them thought.

However, one of them just wanted one more thing; it wasn't possible but she wanted to voice her thoughts out, she wanted her lover to know it, so she decided to speak.

- "Shizuru?"

- "Mmmhh?" – said a chestnut haired girl with her eyes closed.

She had her head leaned on her lover's shoulder, while she stroked her hair in a loving way.

- "Remember what you asked me years go?"

- "Well, I've asked Natsuki many things…about many subjects." – said Shizuru in a husky voice.

- "Oh…right…" – said Natsuki in a sheepish way – "I was referring to the day when I gave you your Kiyohime plushie out of the blue. Remember now?"

- "Yes. You had such a flustered expression in that cute face of yours."

Shizuru then lifted up her face to look directly at her love's face that had that characteristic blush in her cheeks she came to love since she first saw it the first time.

- "Then if I remember correctly, some tears rolled down my face…and Natsuki acted a bit…awkward because of it. I asked you what was wrong…but you never answered me." – said Shizuru.

- "Well…today you'll know the reason." – answered Natsuki staring directly at Shizuru's eyes.

Taking her hand she planted a kiss on Shizuru's palm after giving it a light squeeze.

- "Anyone would act 'awkward' if they got jealous…"

- "Jealous?" – asked Shizuru puzzled – "What was the thing that made my Natsuki jealous?"

- "Your tears."

- "My…tears?"

- "Aha, I'm jealous of your tears…" – said Natsuki caressing Shizuru's cheeks.

- "And why is that?"

- "Because I'd like to be your tears Shizuru…" – replied Natsuki moving her finger next to Shizuru's eyes. Merging all her love in her next words she said – "_I want to be your tears: so I can born in your eyes..._" – Natsuki moved her finger down tracing all along Shizuru's face with a soft touch – "_to roll down caressing your cheeks..._" – she traced Shizuru's full and luscious mouth – "_to finally die in your lips_."

- "Natsuki…" – whispered Shizuru.

- "I'd be reborn again, with every emotion, with every feeling that would born from deep inside your heart. It'd be an endless cycle, a loop I'd enjoy time after time…"

- "My Natsuki has accomplished that without being my tears, has she not?" – said Shizuru with teary eyes.

- "Yeah maybe, but nonetheless I wanted you to know it so you wouldn't worry about me if I show that jealousy again some other time."

- "I'll keep that in mind." – replied Shizuru with a smile as a lone tear that had escaped from her eyes rolled down her face.

Natsuki leaned and licked the tear to then plant soft kisses on Shizuru's face and then to finally, fully kiss her on the lips. Meanwhile, Shizuru enjoyed every touch, and she thought of how lucky she was for having a loving and sincere girl by her side.

Natsuki, on the other hand, had dismissed by now the thought of wanting to be Shizuru's tears; after all, she had the girl buried in her skin, in her heart, in all her being. She was filled with Shizuru.

So, maybe in the end, the ones jealous of her were Shizuru's tears.

END

* * *

Did you like it? Maybe this drabble should have been posted on Valentine's Day but anyways…don't forget to leave a review!

See you around!!

Shezaei neko


End file.
